Project Papillion
by Otter and Tapir Writing Corp
Summary: DATS failed to keep the wall from being breached and now years later, a new group will arise to save the world from the project that threatens to destroy both worlds. AU with Original Characters
1. Prologue

Prologue

DATS, or Digital Accident Tactics Squad, was a group of humans and digimon who fought together to keep the wall between the Real World and the Digital World from being breeched by digimon. Their job was to keep the interaction between homo sapiens and Digital Monsters to a minimal by capturing stray monsters and sending them back to their original state as an egg or digitama.

For a time this process worked and DATS was able to maintain the balance between the two dimensions. That was before the wall finally broke…

In the year 2008, the Digital Wall finally shattered, allowing a managerie of beasts and creatures to flood the human world. Panicked and confused by the odd aliens, humans instantly began to fight back against the invaders. DATS attempted to do what they could but found it futile. In the end, they were disbanned for their failures, their headquarters were boarded up, and their research left to rot.

Years passed the war and tension had not qualmed even in the slightest. Finally, a group of elite scientist stepped forwards and, in secret, invade the DATS headquarters in began a project called The Papillion. Taking data from the destroyed digital wall, they created thier own digimon. A digimon so powerful that it was believed none could stop him. Picked along side this monsterous creature was also a human to control it. Given the digitama and a device called a D-cell, the human and digital monster were meant to work together to end the war.

However, fate is fickled and just as the scientists created three other D-cells, their hope for peace backfired. The human and digimon together destroyed their creators. Just before his death, the final researcher managed to hide the three remaining D-cells before being terminated.

Now, three years later in 2030, The Papillion has completely dragged the world down under a vicious dictatorship. The digital pair's wings spread darkness over the delicate flower called earth and the only glimmer of hope was a growing resistance group that call themselves The Phalene. This rebellion of digimon and humans will stop The Papillion and bring the desired peace to the world.

* * *

"Why is the air so damn chilly here, human?"

A deep voice growled out lowly in a puff of white steam from the red maw of a four foot tall, saurian creature. Its wild yellow eyes glowed in the deep darkness of the night, baring into the back of a grown human male. Bat wing-like ears twitched and feathered at the various noises, listening and hunting for the grunt of speech, the roll of tongue from the annoying figure before him.

The man looked back at the dino with sharp eyes and snorted, uneased by the simple fact that the creature was cloaked in shadow. Only the white underbelly and the random highlights of crimson scales glowed in the darkness of the broken down grave yard of scrap metal and computers. It was unnerving to be with a creature that for so long had been his enemy. Now, however, it was imperative the pair work together...

"It's chilly because winter has set in, monster."

The sharply-spoken insult at the end of his sentence had the beast bristly, a low growl curdling the air sourly. This animalistic noise seemed to be the silencer between them and the pair continued the tedious trek, the human stopping to pick at various computers and the saurian to simply sniff the air.

"I could never get used to Earth's… seasons. Always changing. Hot, cold, wet, dry… Bleeeh. Why can't it just stick to one temperature."

The dino snorted and pushed with a clawed foot at one of the many laboratory devices, bitterly. His cat-like eyes darted this way and that for a short time, keeping fierce look out for danger, before they pounced back on the sapiens's form. "You found what you're looking for, monkey?"he grunted, having researched the evolution of man once before.

The man looked back, the gold and silver bangles on his wrists clanking together as he effortlessly flicked at his bangs. His hair was always falling in his eyes but there was never time to fix it. Fighting was a little more important than regular trims.

"It does you no good if you can't see. So come here so I can get it out of your face."

"I think I have, yeah..."

He looked back to the dino and smirked. "Its here,"he said,"Inside this machine." The machine was a simple computer tower, battered and bruished, but still in tact except for the side covering. It was ripped off half way and just barely peaking in, one could make out the shape of a cellphone. It was small, sleek and mostly red in color.

Reaching in the man grasped it's cool surface, pulling it free of the wires and broken parts...

"I think you've done quite enough..."

The voice that spoke was sharp, whispered, and lethal. It was followed by a flash of sickle...

* * *

Author's Note: This is actually not a collaborative. XD; This was entirely written by the Otter side of Otter and Tapir Corp.... So yeah. XD;;; yay.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"'Ey, Rocky! You gonna tear up the sand bag again, ya' idiot!"

The heavily accented voice of the Labramon went unheeded to the Gaomon, gloved fists flying and sweat dripping down his furry brow. His blue fur was drenched and his floppy button down ears whipped wildly with every punch. A synchronized thump, thump, thump was all sensitive ears could hear both outside and deep inside. Every thrust was in synch with a beat of his heart.

_'Pound! Pound it harder! Com'on Rocky! Do better than that!'_

The internal monologue was the only thought in the puppy digimon's head as his clawed feet danced him around the punching bag. Left, then right, then left again they took him, dancing a well rehearsed act. His curly tailed wiggled with the very excitement of it. Harder, faster, better. That was what the rookie strived for. If only others shared his thoughts...

"Goddammit! I said, stop!"

A furry head collided with the Gaomon's side and instantly he was rolling onto the ground, the other, more irate, canine Digimon standing in the place he once was. A clawed paw landed roughly on the pup's chest and annoyed red eyes stared down into yellow. The Labramon's yellow coat was raised aggressively and his chops curled back into a snarl.

"When I say stop, I mean it, Rocky. You're not the one who has to face Ally with the broken bag."

A grunt was his only answer for a moment before it followed a sulky "sure." Gloved paws pushed the foot off and the cocky young Gaomon stood, brushing his white front off delicately. He paused to pick at a speck of dirt caught in his fur before looking up to see the other canine stalking off. He smirked, unable to resist.

"You don't have to be so aggressive, ya' know, Enrique."

"Bite me, furball. If you have to go to that manic mechanic slash sewer then you'd understand."

Enrique paused and looked back to his distant relative, snorting. "That Kudamon has always had a bug up her very long ass,"he grunted,"Particularly against me it seems... You'd think in a past life I'd done something to her..."

A smirk quirked Rocky's maw.

"Knowing you, you probably did... At least you don't have to worry about her having a crush on you or anything. I'm positive that she's a les."

"What?!"

An amused and shocked expression came to the Labramon's face along with some unknown expression. However, as a flush spread across his furry, cream colored maw, it was revealed as perversion. It also proved to the Gaomon that he had his friends attention completely. The smirk widened to a seedy grin.

"Yeah. I saw that hermaphrodite chick-you know the Lucemon? Yeah, she was tryin' to put the moves on 'er. Givin' her flowers and stuff."

"Really now? Anything more interesting?"

The hopeful look on the Vaccine Digimon's face was enough to make Rocky's grin grow even wider.

"Nah, you old pervert! Now I gotta go. Got stuff to do."

Enrique's expression dulled to the doldrums of disappointment at Rocky's words.

"Yeah, yeah... See ya' kid."

Turning on his heel, Rocky exited the gym and instead slipped down a quiet corridor. It was dark and smelled a bit moldy but all of the Phalene's headquarters smelled similar. Like a mixture of rot and living. It was expected, however, and widely accepted by all. Nothing else could be expected. They took residence under the remains of ruined police headquarters.

Rocky tensed, ears perking at the sound of approaching feet. His fist rose, ready to start swinging. Waiting, breath baited and body already on it's toes, the Gaomon watched the dimness. The scuffling eased up briefly before a pair of golden eyes appeared.

"Rocky?"

A female voice squeaked and slowly the eyes lowered to scurry across the ground, coming into the Gaomon's field of vision. A white weasel sat crouched for a second before pushing itself up on sturdy haunches. The Kudamon was sharp eyed and tough looking, her white fur slightly dingey from days spent underground and working on various machines. Perched comfortably on her slender head was an old pilot helmet.

Her expression turned to a frown and her form seemed defeated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rocky... You're needed at the hospital wing... Things didn't go well with the retrieval..."

* * *

The halls to the hospital seemed particularly long and winding as the weight of the delivered knowledge hung heavy on the shoulders of the tall man, his rust colored hair even seeming to wilt under the weight. His golden colored eyes stared head as he turned a winding corner and then another, finally coming upon the door to the infirmary.

There the boy stopped, staring at the shiny brass knob with a certain amount of anxiety bubbling in his gut. There was a few seconds pause where he tried to work the knot of worry out of his stomach before he took the handle and quickly gave it a twist. The room he entered was painted a pasty yellow and on the dark side, illuminated only by a set of flashing lights of various medical machines and a single lamp that was situated over next to the patient's bed.

While it wasn't what one could consider the best medical facilities, it still upheld an air of sterilized cleanliness only obtainable by gallons and gallons of bleach. Two beds took up this particularly room of the hospital room. Sitting on one was a human male, right arm done up in a sling and chest wrapped in a thick layer of bandages.

Thin, Asian eyes glanced at the man that had just entered into the room and grunted at him, his choppy hair down around his face. The purple highlights really stood out in the light of the lamp. Grabbing one of the nearby chairs, the auburn haired boy seated himself next to his comrade, nerves still wringing.

Silence spanned the moment, allowing the disease, awkwardness, to set in and settle. It felt like an eternity before either of them spoke but it was surprisingly the tight lipped patient that struck up the conversation.

"The mission was a success,"he said plainly, trying to keep his face free of pain,"We got what we were after." He reached his free hand over and carefully pulled an item wrapped in clothe from a table between the two beds. The other man met him half way and took the parcel, unwrapping it.

In the solitary lamp light, the device shimmered. It was smooth and sleek, not at all like it had been hidden for years. The cool metal quickly warmed up in the man's hand, his thumb running over the phone like item with a certain amount of careful curiosity.

"This was the only one there?'

The question was quiet, inquiring a simple answer. The nod of affirmation was more than enough in fact.

"And the monster?"

Golden eyes stared into brown, catching the man's jaw clenching. "Deleted,"he said gruffly before glancing at the other bed. The other set of eyes in the room followed and noticed that the other bed wasn't as empty as first suspected. A single, red egg sat in the rumpled sheets, tucked snuggly. A large, jagged black X had settled on its shell.

"Nolen…"

The rasp of the other occupants voice made him look around.

"That device was meant to be mine,"continued the other occupant,"But its not much use to me in this state… You take it." The injured took a heavy breath flinching a bit. He continued, voice husky.

"Your partner digimon should be arriving soo-"

The door banged open and the angry face of Rocky appeared in the gloom, eyes blazing and blue fur on end. "You bastard!"he snarled at the human,"You stupid bastard! You got him killed!" The dog digimon's fur continued to bristle higher and higher, gloved fingers clenched.

The injured man's eyes narrowed at the loud pup's voice and he gave a glare to melt metal and make the strongest of trees wither. The spunky Rocky returned it heat for heat, unperturbed by the human's agitation. It was Nolen who broke the string of hatred, putting himself between the accusatory Rocky and his hurt comrade.

"Enriko didn't kill him,"he said sternly,"0222850 did and you know it. If anything Riko saved your friend from certain destruction." The Gaomon's lips curled back but he snorted and stormed away from the human, instead taking his spot at the other bed.

A soft sigh from the doorway had the two human residents looking about, finding the tiny, slightly dingy furred, Ally. She reached up a paw and straightened her little goggles before scampering into the room, coming to stand before Nolen on her hind legs.

There had always been something odd about the Kudamon. Not only was she powerful for her small stature but she never seemed to have a mistrust or dislike of humans. If anything she was affable towards the people and soldiers around her but particularly so it seemed to Riko.

"Sorry, Nolen, for his hasty decision making…"

Her tail bell twitched and rang through the quiet room before she continued. "Hopefully you two will balance each other out…"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter one in its entirety. I wrote this chapter months back. Almost a year ago, in fact. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. I have Chapter Three written as well but there is some minor changes I would like to do to it to improve it.


End file.
